Head to Toe
by fantacination
Summary: Only the brave get past this wall! Hey you, pretty boy… Come back dressed head to toe in Natural Puppy." In which Joshua crossdresses for the Greater Good. Screwing with Neku's head is just frosting. Crossdressing; mild Joshua/Neku.


**Warnings**:boys in heels? Very mild crossdressing. Some swearing. Probably. Written at Joshua day 2.

**Disclaimer:** TWEWY (c) Square Enix & Jupiter.

**Summary**: In which Joshua crossdresses for the Greater Good. Screwing with Neku's head is just frosting.

**Head to Toe**_  
Fantacination_

* * *

_Only the brave get past this wall! Hey you, pretty boy… Come back dressed head to toe in Natural Puppy._

* * *

Neku thought that there had better be a damn good reason why Joshua wanted to clear the wall when Molco was _that_ way, but the other boy had just smirked. "You need to learn to keep your options open, Neku."

So here they were in the middle of a the _Scramble_ while Neku impatiently and half self-consciously watched 'Joshua' fucking Kiryu _strip_ in broad daylight so he could he put on the Natural Puppy clothes Neku still had from last week.

It wasn't like anyone could see them and Joshua exuded cocky, confident superiority undressing like a… like any cocky, overconfident jerk, but it was a matter of principle. That and seeing Joshua do _anything_ tended to make Neku on his guard and a little nervous. Undressing included.

"What did I tell you about staring?" Joshua lilted, raising an eyebrow at Neku as he let his button down shirt fall off his shoulders, baring the pale skin of his wiry shoulders and torso. Neku glared irritably. It was no wonder Joshua's Psych was his phone- he didn't look like he could hold anything _else_.

"Hurry up!" Neku snapped instead, tilting his head down briefly into his collar.

Joshua snickered, letting his pants drop from his bony hips. "So impatient- I'm naked already, aren't I?"

Neku looked up at the sky, imploring some unknown deity- maybe even Hachiko- to please, please, _please_ let his sanity survive this jerk. And his innuendo.

The sound of clothes rustling was swift as Joshua pulled on the cream top, knotting the blue checkered necktie off to the side of his neck, and stepped into those torturously tight brown skinny jeans Neku had written off as two sizes too small for anyone- even Shiki.

Not that that little fact was apparently enough to keep Joshua from trying.

Neku started when a hand abruptly landed on his shoulder.

"Help me a bit, hm?" Joshua murmured silkily. His weight shifted and suddenly, the hand on Neku's shoulder weighed a lot more than any hand should be.

"Wha-"

Neku looked down.

The f-.

"Y-you're not seriously going to wear that?!" Neku yelped.

Joshua looked at him curiously, pausing with his right knee bent up across his left thigh as he slid the shiny red enamel pumps onto his right foot. His hand was still on Neku's shoulder, using the other boy for support, his upper body leaning against the redhead's side in a way that was almost casually intimate.

"Is there a problem, Neku?" Joshua smirked, starting to slip the other shoe on. His hips brushed against him slightly, a casual sort of accident.

"B-bu-but- those are—those are _girl's shoes._" Neku spluttered, staring in horror.

"It's Shibuya," Joshua replied, like that explained everything.

Faintly, Neku realized they didn't even look half bad. Shiki had never really liked the heels- said that they clashed with the rest of her outfit- but Neku had the oddest feeling even Shiki wouldn't have faulted how Joshua… Joshua just _worked_ it.

And he should probably be shot just for _thinking_ that.

Joshua straightened, hands in pockets as he gave an experimental twirl in the heels. The glossy red enamel flashed, heels clicking on the pavement. Joshua walked like he'd been born with them.

Then he realized there was a bit more to the picture. Such as the fact that those sinfully tight jeans (how had Joshua even managed to get _in _those?? He ate almost as many crepes as Shiki!) practically outlined Joshua's ass, cupping the other boy's rear lovingly before dropping into rigidly straight lines that made his legs seem miles long. The heels were helping in that department, too.

"See something you like, Neku?" Joshua said in that insinuating voice, one hip thrusting out ever so slightly. "You can always wear them after I show the nice man," he smirked.

Neku looked away. "Just hurry up and clear it."

Giggling, Joshua folded up his regular clothes before walking over to speak with the Reaper.

Those heels _definitely_ made Joshua walk funny, Neku decided savagely. It wasn't natural to- to just _sashay_ like some… some _hooker_ or something, all subtle hips and long legged grace. And he _definitely_ looked stupid wearing that suspiciously frilly blouse with pants that looked like painted dark chocolate all over his ass.

It took him a moment to realize he was standing in the middle of the Scramble, looking like he was checking out his annoying partner's ass, while said partner was currently talking with the perverted weirdo Reaper who made this whole thing necessary in the first place.

Neku growled inwardly, stomping over towards the two.

This stupid Reaper had just managed to make Neku speechless, screwed with his dignity (by association!), and made him question his sexuality (just a little bit!).

This wall had better be goddamn worth it.

* * *

**Author's note:** Because I couldn't resist the idea, actually fed Joshua crepes (and ice cream!) like crazy to get his bravery up to 120+ for the only natural puppy shoes available at that point in the game (red enamel pumps), and all for 1000 yen and fine noodles and NO wall. ;P Waste of time. I have to admit, though, I wanted to make them wear the boots and miniskirts anyway. The denim miniskirt has pretty good stats, and it'd be a shame to waste it until Shiki is playable again.

Also, the reaper who tells you to make Joshua wear those ends up saying something like "huh, you actually kinda work it."

Quote at top is not accurate- but it's basically the gist of what I remember the Reaper saying. XD; This is totally a casual, shallow sort of fic anyway- I haven't finished the game (heck, I'm still on Day 3 of Joshua!—intentionally, but yeah.) so I can't write in all the little references until I know the whole truth. I've been completely spoiled about Joshua, though. XD;

Dearness, I've been unleashed onto a game that strongly encourages me to crossdress pretty boys. Even if you never do get to see them in it.


End file.
